bring it on
by xXxSecretdesirexXx
Summary: Bella Swan moved to malibu just over a month ago and only then did she find her perfect man. Only problem is hes one hundred percent unavailable.being a cheerleader is the only way she can see to catch this guys attention.
1. prologue

**_hey guys Im back with a new story that I hope you will like.. For those of you reading New girls New rules it has not been abandon I am just thinking about the last few chapters as I want the story to be one you will remember and that I didnt rush it just so there would be an ending. I know it hasnt been updated in months and I am sorry for the wait but I think the next chapter should be up by monday or possibily sunday. well on with the show I hope you enjoy this story and if it doesnt recieve many reviews it will be deleted and I will try again to find something that readers actually want to read.. enjoy._**

Being in love is both a pleasure and a pain. Pleasurable because you butterflies in your tummy whenever anyone mentions his name and you swoon at the sight of him.

A PAIN BECAUSE WELL HE DOESNT EVEN KNOW I EXIST!

Who am I talking about you might ask? None other than Edward Cullen. Edward Cullen even thinking his name was making me blush. He's the basketball captain, has the perfect body, bronze messy hair that you could see your fingers aimlessly running through, muscles the size of Jupiter and did I fail to mention he has a SIX-PACK..

The only problem is he is one hundred percent UNAVAILABLE.

Lauren Mallory, In other words my worst nightmare. Tall, blonde, big boobs, total bitch and the head cheerleader. Do not mess with her, you get in her way and well your life in over. Like this one time Angela accidentally spilt her drink on the cafeteria floor and Lauren walked in it in her new Prada shoes and well talking to Angela is now social suicide. I've lived in Malibu for a month and already I know the rules of this school.

My stories a little different from your average Malibu babe. I have the looks, the long legs the sleek brown hair that blew perfectly in the wind. I grew up in Forks in Washington where it rains 95 percent of the time so my skin was pale but not albino. When my parents divorced I opted to stay with my mother in her home town while my father moved here to become an inventor or something. I really didn't care what he was doing but when my mother died in a car accident I was send to live here with Charlie. After attending school for a month I realised something.

Edward Cullen = Sex god.

Lauren Mallory = Bitch with too much time on her hands.

Bella Swan = invisible

The only way to get what I wanted was to be a cheerleader so bring it on, After years of gymnastics and being a cheerleader in my old school. I would soon have my man.

**please review if you want me to keep going...**

**love ya**

**jen xxxx**


	2. Tryouts

**hey guys sorry this hasnt been updated in what seems like forever and I know its annoying when that happens. Eh I KNOW NOTHING ABOUT CHEERLEADING and I couldnt find a site that gave me the name of any stunts. so i do apologise..anyway I hope you like it**

CHEERLEADING TRY-OUTS TO BE HELD ON THRUSDAY IN THE GYMNASIUM..

That gave me four days to work out a routine that would guarantee me a place on the quad. Yes I could use a previous routine I had developed but this time I opted for a creation of my own, combining technique and dancing all in the one. There was know way Lauren could turn me down. I was flawless.

Thursday rolled around quicker than I had thought it would. I was prepped I was really. I had rehearsed for this non-stop every spare second I had when to perfecting what I was about to do. I enter the Gymnasium right after school had finished to find the bleachers to be filled with the male population of the school and who did I spot sitting next to Lauren none other than my personal Sex God Edward Cullen.

I laughed as I took in approximately sixty girls who also wanted a position on the cheerleading quad. Each one unique in there own way. NOT. Every since girl in that gym had Platinum Blonde hair, the exact same as Laurens. I felt rather relieved to be the busty brunette.

It wasn't long until Lauren rounded the table.

"All right Ladies, All of you came here for a purpose and that purpose is to be a cheerleader become part of the social Hierarchy we have hers in Forks High School, Well first of you need to be able to do this" All of a sudden a mass of girls began doing multiple back flips.

"If you can't do that your wasting your time here" Approximately Half the group of girls left, looking stunned as they watched what they were expected to do. I however had a look of boredom drawn on my face.

"Now you also need to be able to do this" Front flips and back flips and pyramids were going on all around us and yet I felt like I would be bored on this squad. Yet again another ten girls left leaving only a group of twenty girls left. I was so go going to get this position..

"Okay you ladies clearly have a lot of talent to think you can make it onto the Forks Squad, So lets put your skill into practice shall we"

She spilt us up into Four groups of five. Ah easy to kick out those of us who weren't up to par.

"Edward Cullen, Will decide who gets the final spot on the team, as Captain of the football team it is essential that Edward gets on with all the girls on the Squad and dtus Edward and I will choose the girl to get the final spot. Now follow me, If you cant keep up you will be eliminated"

Lauren and three other girls took to the centre of the hall and began with a fairly simple routine. I followed it easily as I watched girls around me get eliminated. All to soon it was down to me and some other girl who's name I was unaware of.

"Ladies, I would like to congratulate you on your success on making this far unfortunately only one of you can make it onto the squad, I believe you have each prepared a routine for us hear today"

"So Who would like to go first?" She eyed both of us wearily.

"I will" I took of my trackie bottoms to reveal the colours of the school I had previously attended. Red and White. I heard Lauren take an audible gasp as she recognised the colours I was wearing.

"You were on Pacific Vista Cheerleading Squad?" She asked suddenly.

"That I was"

"What's your name and what was your position on that squad?"

"Isabella Marie Swan and I was captain of that squad, So this audition today was more like a walk through the park that what I was expecting, we all know why you haven't made it to the final in any major competitions anyway"

"Isabella, Well show us what you got, or what you don't got?"

"Ive got it all" I launched into my routine and was amazed at the cheers I got from the crowd when I had finished.

Edward came up to me and whispered wow in my ear. Well I knew I could impress him anyway.

So maybe I would know longer be invisible..

"Next" I watched the other girl fumble through her routine. Clearly she should have gone first but maybe she had assumed she was better than me. Evidentially not.

"So Edward who gets the spot?" Lauren asked him after a few minutes.

"Clearly Ms. Swan" He answered.

"Well Ms. Swan welcome to the Forks cheerleading Swan, Be grateful you got the spot"

"More like be grateful, Im here to make your squad better" With that I walked away leaving Lauren and Edward stunned behind me But before Exciting the gym I heard Edward say to Emmett Cullen

"Damn that girl is hot"

That's want I wanted to here. Now to dethrone Lauren.

**Jenxxxxxxx**


	3. the kiss

**omigod guys sorry about the wait, ive been so busy.. this aint the best chapter ever but it gets the job done...**

Two weeks, id been on this squad two weeks and already the boredom was getting to me. The same old routines on different days. Did this girl not have a brain cell in her body.

She was totally boring. I don't know how anybody else didn't notice cause it was doing my head in. what annoyed me most was the fact that Edward Cullen and the jocks made it to every practice. I mean what was this- it was supposed to be practice for the cheerleaders not jerking off time for the jocks.

"Hey guys, Lauren's sick today so there'll be know practice unless somebody else wants to run it" Jessica Stanley announced early Thursday morning.

"I will, iv done it before so why not?" I offered.

"Sure Bella" Jessica sneered across the table.

"If you have other plans Jessica, don't bother showing up, its your call" I replied snidely.

"Ill see by the end of the day" she replied cheered by the idea of not having to go. The day passed in a blur and I was constantly thinking of how to spice up our routine.

"Bella" I heard my voice being called on the way to gym and turned to see none other than Edward Cullen running towards me.

"Edward" I stated looking at him like he had three heads.

"do you mind if I walk with you to the gym?"

"sure why not?" we walked in silence and I occasionally caught him sneaking glances at my legs.

I walked in ahead of him noticing how peoples eyes fell on us as we were walking together.

"Hey guys, has everyone stretched?" Nobody answered but instead there was a round of nods.

"Guys ye can talk, im not going to bite your heads of like Lauren"

"I like her already" came a voice from the back but I couldn't tell who it was.

"Okay I don't know if anybody else is getting bored of doing the same boring routine over and over again but I am so I've decided to spice things up a bit"

"Firstly all the lads come over here.. Your going to start of at the back of the mat and do two front flips into the centre, then the girls will slowly walk backwards in the form or crabs. Once they make it to the centre of the mat, the guys will pick the girls up by the waist and toss them over there shoulder. Then you'll get into a straight line with the girl over your shoulder and the person behind you will grab the girls legs in front and toss them into the air and then they'll spin and you'll catch Em"

"K" came the reply. It wasn't long until I had the music going and the routine started. I watched tentatively and determined whether or not anything needed to be added as so far it only took two minutes for this to happen and the routine needed to be at least five minutes. Once they were done with that part. A round of applause broke out from the bleachers.

"Bella, that was unreal" Jasper said after removing himself from the stand.

"Thanks, but I think it needs something more just not sure what yet"

"I've idea" Jasper stated and I looked at him expectantly.

"Right everything that's going on at the moment is brilliant but you havent included urself into the routine yet, So as you're a cheerleader I assume you've taken some form of dance?" he looked at me.

"Ballet" I informed him..

"Right so anyway, why don't you stand in the middle of the floor and do some ballet, and when everyones getting in the straight line, get a fella to lift you like in dirty dancing n toss you into the air while spinning above the other girls"

"That's a brilliant idea jasper, but I don't have another boy"

"I'l do it, Id be able to do it no bothers"

"Jasper im not light" I warned

"Oh yeah you just look so heavy" he laughed..

"Fine get in-formation with the rest of the guys, please tell me you can do back-flips"

"Yup"

"Cool guys were going from the start, included jasper he needs to be in the middle"

It wasn't long until I found myself being tossed in the air by jasper. God he was strong. I didn't fail to recognise his bi-ceps either. Once I landed I found jaspers arms wrapped around my waist. But what shocked me was that he lent forward and pressed his lips to mine.

I pulled away after awhile and I couldn't help but notice the look of resentment on Edwards face.. I guess that was practice over for the day

"Bella" Jasper called.

"Can ive you number?"


End file.
